Eddie the Head
Eddie – słynna maskotka brytyjskiego zespołu heavymetalowego Iron Maiden. Pojawia się on w przeróżnych inkarnacjach na niemal każdej okładce albumu oraz singla. Jego twórcą był Derek Riggs. Złe czyny Eddie'ego * Na okładce Running Free ''ściga on młodego mężczyznę. * Na okładce ''Sanctuary ''Eddie trzyma nóż w rękach i pochyla się nad zwłokami Margaret Tatcher. * Na okładce albumu ''Killers ''trzyma on siekierę i zamierza zabić nią człowieka. * Na okładce singla ''Number of the Beast ''Eddie trzyma głowę zabitego przez niego Diabła. * Na okładce albumu ''Number of the Beast ''Eddie manipuluje Diabłem, który z kolei manipuluje człowiekiem – ukazuje to, że Eddie jest potężniejszy niż sam Szatan. * Na okładce ''Flight of the Icarus ''podpala on Ikara. * Na okładce ''Somewhere in Time ''Eddie (jako cyborg) zastrzelił kogoś futurystyczną bronią. * Na okładce ''Be Quick or Be Dead ''dusi biznesmena. * Na okładce ''The Final Frontier ''Eddie (obcy) zabił astronautę. Na wszystkich okładkach * ''Running Free – tajemnicza postać z twarzą w cieniu, przed którą ucieka młody człowiek * Sanctuary ''- po zabiciu Margaret Tatcher siekierą * ''Iron Maiden – nieco mizerna postać z białymi (czerwonymi w reedycji 1998) oczami i "kolczastymi" włosami * Women in Uniform – Eddie idzie z dwoma dziewczynami * Twilight Zone – duch nawiedzający w lustrze kobietę * Purgatory ''- dzieli twarz z Diabłem, postać przypomina nieco Dwie Twarze * ''Killers – Eddie z długimi włosami oraz zakrwawioną siekierą, jego koszulę szarpie ofiara * Run to the Hills -'' walczy z Diabłem na wzgórzu * ''The Number of the Beast ''(utwór) ''- w piekle, trzymający głowę Diabła, z której dalej leje się krew * The Number of the Beast ''- Eddie pociąga za sznurki Diabła i trzyma płomień * ''Piece of Mind ''- łysy Eddie w szpitalu psychiatrycznym w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa, z zakrwawioną głową i klamrą spinającą jego głowę * ''The Trooper ''- w mundurze kawalerzysty, z szablą i flagą Wielkiej Brytanii * ''Flight of Icarus – z miotaczem ognia, podpalający Ikara * Powerslave – faraon * Aces High – pilot, widocznie kilka razy trafiony, lecz leci dalej * 2 Minutes to Midnight – z opaską na oku, karabinem i bandaną na głowie, w tle wybuch atomowy * Live After Death ''- wychodzący z grobu * ''Somewhere in Time – cyborg z futurystyczną bronią w ręku * Stranger in a Strange Land – cyborg z kapeluszem i płaszczem trzymającym zapałkę w knajpie * Wasted Years – twarz Eddiego w komputerze * Can I Play with Madness – pięść rozrywająca głowę Eddiego * The Evil That Men Do – ''głowa wyłaniająca się z płomieni i dymu, w ustach człowiek za kratami, na czubku głowy siedzi diabeł z cyrografem * ''The Clairvoyant ''- płonąca głowa o czterech twarzach, z oczu wydobywają się wyładowania elektryczne oraz promień lasera, nad głową dodatkowe dwoje oczu * ''Seventh Son of the Seventh Son – widoczna pozostałość po cyborgu z Somewhere in Time, od żeber w górę, głowa płonie, trzyma swe organy * No Prayer for the Dying ''- klasyczny Eddie wychodzący z grobu, lecz z czerwonymi oczami, trzymający grabarza (w reedycji Eddie jedynie unosi rękę) * ''Bring Your Daughter...To the Slaughter – z czerwoną dziewczyną * Holy Smoke – Eddie stojący na płonących telewizorach * Fear of the Dark – jako potwór wyrastający z drzewa * Be Quick or Be Dead – dusi biznesmena, w tle prasa * Fear of the Dark (utwór) – jako basista * Hallowed Be Thy Name – jako szatan, przebija trójzębem Bruce'a Dickinsona * The X Factor – stwór torturowany, bądź przechodzący wiwisekcję, ciało odcięte od pasa w dół * Man on the Edge – na tym samym narzędziu, odkryta czaszka * Lord of the Flies – na krześle elektrycznym, wraz z ogromnymi muchami * Futureal ''- postać z gry komputerowej * ''The Angel and the Gambler ''- na tle kasyna * ''Virtual XI – postać z wirtualnego świata * Ed Hunter – postać w grze * The Wicker Man ''- płonąca wiklinowa figura * ''Out of the Silent Planet ''- postać trzymająca kulę ziemską * ''Brave New World – twarz w chmurach, nad futurystycznym miastem * Rock in Rio – twarz uformowana z chmur * Edward the Great – monarcha * BBC Archives – Eddie z flagą Wielkiej Brytanii, niszczący siedzibę BBC * Beast Over Hammersmith – Eddie zdobywa planetę * Best of the 'B' Sides – Eddie wystawiający pośladki i pokazujący środkowy palec w autobusie * Wildest Dreams – w cylindrze * Rainmaker – Eddie w deszczu * Dance of Death ''- kosiarz * ''Paschendale – Eddie jako żołnierz bez nogi, trzyma karabin, w tle bombardowania * The Reincarnation of Benjamin Breeg – z długimi włosami i kilofem, rozkopuje grób * Different World – łysy Eddie z planetą w garści * A Matter of Life and Death – żołnierz stojący na czołgu i dowodzący żołnierzami-szkieletami, na czołgu symbol Eddiego * The Final Frontier – gigantyczny obcy z gitarą w ręku * The Book of Souls – południowoamerykański Indianin Galeria Iron-Maiden_2.jpg|''Iron Maiden'' (płyta) 1713e1785884987f66ee49eb781eaee7.jpg|''Sanctuary'' Iron_Maiden_Killers.jpg|''Killers'' (płyta) d59399fa0a5332b0ce07518536b83684.1000x1000x1.jpg|''Twilight Zone'' 91+4EwtPiKL._SL1500_.jpg|''The Number of the Beast'' (płyta) 5ea2e1ed118cf2b0d0380b8c34c8677a.1000x1000x1.jpg|''The Number of the Beast'' (singiel) 628f2a26-bd9f-465b-8edb-5353444cf8c7.jpg|''Piece of Mind'' 1c2cd4bebbc25839e77336ec04365c59.480x480x1.jpg|''The Trooper'' R-2325457-1277234303.jpeg.jpg|''Powerslave'' (płyta) PP877-IRON-MAIDEN-eddy-468x700.jpg|''Powerslave'' (singiel) iron-maiden-aces-high-postcard-7486-p.jpg|''Aces High'' Iron Maiden – Somewhere in Time 1986 – Album Cover.jpg|''Somewhere in Time'' Iron+Maiden+Stranger+In+A+Strange+Land-616095.jpg|''Stranger in a Strange Land'' 636a40eb5245b4bd0e4976a155b1ea76.1000x1000x1.jpg|''Seventh Son of the Seventh Son'' (płyta) download-4.jpg|''Infinite Dreams'' ffa2bd594a256dbf2bc8ab5cc0248bdd.1000x994x1.jpg|''Fear of the Dark'' (płyta) 61BgZSB85mL.jpg|''Brave New World'' (płyta) The_Final_Frontier_cover.jpg|''The Final Frontier'' book-of-souls-bg.png|''The Book of Souls'' (płyta) Ciekawostki * Eddie był przedstawiany na wiele różnych sposobów. Był zombie (najczęściej), mumią, cyborgiem, potworem wyrastającym z drzewa, postacią z gry komputerowej, twarzą w chmurach, ponurym żniwiarzem, kosmitą oraz południowoamerykańskim Indianinem. * Na okładce Piece of Mind ''Eddie ma wygoloną, zakrwawioną głowę zszytą metalową klamrą (co wskazuje na to, że przeszedł lobotomię), która towarzyszyła mu w większości późniejszych okładek. * Eddie był angielskim żołnierzem w XIX wieku (okładka ''The Trooper). Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Tytułowi Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Zabójcy Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Humanoidy en:Eddie the Head Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z piosenek Kategoria:Antyzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Nieletni przestępcy Kategoria:Złośliwi Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Psychicznie chorzy Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Związani z satanizmem Kategoria:Mechanicznie zmodyfikowani Kategoria:Enigmatyczni Kategoria:Mizoginiści Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Crossoverów Kategoria:Mający wyrzuty sumienia Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Łotry Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Uzurpatorzy Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Poszukiwacze mocnych wrażeń Kategoria:Nieumarli Kategoria:Zboczeńcy Kategoria:Prześladowcy Kategoria:Monarchowie Kategoria:Mumie Kategoria:Zombie Kategoria:Wskrzeszeni Kategoria:Maskotki Kategoria:Brutalni mściciele Kategoria:Szatani